In a known device cooperation service in the related art, a device connected to a home network is retrieved using a communication protocol such as DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) or UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) for transmitting and receiving commands to and from devices connected to the home network, whereupon content is shared between the found device and a user device and the found device is operated remotely from the user device.
Further, in a known device cooperation service system (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, for example), when the cooperating devices are upgraded to a new standard, the device cooperation services are updated to correspond to the new standard by dynamically obtaining an application for realizing these device cooperation services from an external server.
However, although this conventional device cooperation service system can be applied to cooperation between devices currently connected to a home network, cooperation with a device that has been removed from the home network and is not therefore currently connected to the home network has not been taken into consideration.
Patent Document 1: WO 2005/066808
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-129198